oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Deadly Sins
The Seven Deadly Sins (七つの大罪 Nanatsu no Taizai) are a group of powerful Ashanian Warriors that are in charge of protecting the Kingdom of Asha. They were specially appointed by the King due to their amazing prowess and combat, as he saw potential in the combatants who "committed sins". They can also be considered the strongest soldiers of the Ashanian Army. As evident, each user represents a Sin and one of the few deities inside the Asha's Mythology. Overview History The Sins were created a long time ago, by the Ashanian King of then.Within Reach: Damon mentions how many Sins came and went into their positions. ... They would many and many jobs through the country, not only hunting missions but also many others, like helping citizens and the such. However after much time working under the King, desires grew inside the members and they took advantage of the event of the Asha's Annual Part. As the King was killed, Damon was framed for it and banned from the country, therefore being excomunnicated from the Sins. Though, they weren't shaken or desestabilized by it as the supposed De-facto leader of the Group continued commanding them, still protecting the Kingdom and it's inhabitants. With the King down, the Sins' Leader assumed partial control over the Country. Symbolism Each of the Deadly Sins holds a connection to beings that hail from the Ashanian Mythology. Wrath is associated with the Asura, a being known for its ferocity and rage in battle. Greed is paired with the Preta, beasts that desire control of those around them. Envy gets associated with the Naraka, beings living in the underworld which treasure life on the normal world. Gluttony is paired with the Brahma, a being feared for its extreme hunger. Pride gets paired with the Human, which is known for its lonely way of living. Members Profile Each of the members were related, by the King, to one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Similarly, they were also compared to the aforementioned deities. These were based on events and situations caused by their actions and behavior: *'Muriel': She is framed for the Sin of "Despond", and is the eighth and hidden Sin. *'Atraxias': He is framed for the Sin of "Pride", solely doing most of the tasks given to him, as a Leader of the Militarity, without any help, as shown during the Tycoon Rebellion. So, he is compared to the "Human". *'Conrad': *'Rika': She is framed for the Sin of "Greed", taking control of a handful of faithpul people in order to guide them using her faith, doing so with all of the Kingdom's religions. As such, she was compared to the "Preta". *'Ban': He is framed for the Sin of "Envy", because he managed to utterly umiliate the entire Royal Military Academy board who rejected him mostly only due to his status, single-handedly defeating the best the military institution. *'Fabian': He is framed for the Sin of "Gluttony", having the ability to devour concepts such as information and using this to devour more than the necessary and help with the Kingdom's internal affairs. Due to it, he is compared to the "Brahma". *'Regin': *'Katya': Former *'Mirio': *'Arya': *'Damon': He is framed for the Sin of "Wrath", having once defeated an entire enemy army during a teamwork mission, solely because of his anger issues. Due to that and his Hana Hana powers, he is compared to the "Asura". Powers & Abilities The Sins are said and proven out to be the greatest warriors inside the Ashanian Army. Both in prowess and command, they are superior to pretty much all the Vice-Captains and low-ranked soldiers. Relationships Trivia *The japanese of their name was taken from the Seven Deadly Sins Series. *Despite each Sin being tied to a specific Ashanian mytho, Regin's alias is not tied to his specific Sin. *Out of all Sins, there have been more "Wraths". References Category:Groups Category:Asha Kingdom